narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Crossing Paths with a Stranger
Trees swayed in a soft, midday hush, the wind whispering sweet nothings to the leaves. The Sun flew high in the sky with its radiance illuminating everything that fell under its shine. All of this meant harmony to the woman who had been lying in a grassy meadow. She happened to be engaged in a book, a book she had read a dozen times but has never gotten tired of. 'It's been quiet today.' She thought as she flipped another page. 'I hope it stays that way.' She smiled as she flipped a page once more. The peaceful silence of the land was a welcoming one, especially for two travel worn wanderers. After wandering from village to village that were often noisy and crowded the peace and quiet in the forested area was like heaven at the moment. The wandering medical-nin couldn't be more relaxed at the moment then she was now, smiling as she enjoyed the sight of nature around them and taking a deep breathe of the many scents that could be smelled upon the wind. Even those ones that a human normally might not detect didn't escape her thanks to her stronger than normal senses. Her ninken partner likewise looked relax, the canine actually prancing around like a young pup might when it's excited. Both had come a long way and had eventually found themselves in the Land of Bears, currently having no set destination in mind. They never did and usually when wherever the roads lead them or their feet carried them. But as the two continued walking Chiome, the ninken of the group, caught the scent of another closeby, exchanging a glance with her partner Sutaa in a silent warning just in case. But Sutaa was a little curious as they kept walking, eventually coming across the grassy meadow in which the woman lied who seemed to have no care or worries from the looks of her demeanor. "Seems we aren't the only two enjoying a nice day." Sutaa commented. Out of the corner of her eye, Chieko caught a glimpse of a figure approaching. She turned slightly to get a better viewing angle and noticed that there were actually two figures, one girl and one dog. 'A dog?' She asked herself. "Seems we aren't the only two enjoying a nice day." The girl spoke. Chieko sat up, revealing her purple Kage hat with the kanji for "star" written on the front tip. She closed her book, using her thumb as a bookmark. "Well hello, young girl. I must ask, why are you here?" She looked at the dog as she spoke. 'Where have I seen a ninja with a dog before?' She mentally kicked herself for not being able to remember. Sutaa was actually surprised to see the familiar hat of a Kage, not expecting to ever run into the leader of a village before. She could even see this same surprise in her partner, causing the two to glance at one another before they looked back once more at Chieko. "Well we're wanderers ma'am, we've never really belonged anywhere in particular." Sutaa answered honestly before she bowed slightly in respect towards the kage before them, "My name is Sutaa Safaia, a wandering medical-nin and unofficial member of the Inuzuka and Rinha Clans." Leas thing they could do at least is introduce themselves and she quickly looked at Chiome. Unfortunately, regardless of a rank Chiome didn't seem as quick to introduce herself as her partner but reluctantly did so. "And I am Chiome, Sutaa's ninken partner." Chiome said, grudgingly bowing her head as well before lifting it again. "But even us canines enjoy a day like this miss." She added, showing a little less reluctance in her tone. 'The Inuzuka Clan of Konohagakure! That's it!' Her sudden realization showed on her face. 'What's Konoha ninja doing in Hoshigakure territory?' Her look of surprise turned to one of contempt. "I'm afraid I will have to ask you to leave." She forced herself to keep a polite tone. The last thing she wanted was a Leaf member wandering in her village and land. The brief look of surprise made Sutaa wonder until she saw the look of contempt which made the young kunoichi realize there was a mistake. Was it because of one of the clans they came from that made a sudden change in the kage? "Ma'am, if I may ask why the sudden change in your expression? We mean no harm to your village or the Land of Bears, we are merely passing through trying to help anyone who might be injured or sick." Sutaa inquired with obvious confusion. "We are not members of Konoha nor have any affiliations to them. As I've said we belong to no village and have no place to call home, we are wandering healers, nothing more." Sutaa tried to better explain herself. Chieko smirked in triumph. "I never said you were from Konoha." She informed Sutaa. "But now, since you so adamantly deny it, I'm even more suspicious of you." She pulled out a kunai in a threatening manner. "Now I'll tell you again: Leave this place immediately or face the consequences." She really wanted to avoid a battle but if this girl wouldn't listen, Chieko wouldn't be afraid to be more "persuasive". "Figures, you kages never did seem to listen." Chiome remarked, her fur bristling at seeing the kunai and more than ready to lunge for the woman. But Sutaa immediately grabbed her by the scruff despite the fact she knew her partner could easily knock her off her feet, "Chiome enough. And I spoke those words because your contempt made me concerned you suspected as such ma'am. I ask you give us at least a few days since we aren't familiar with the landscape and it will take time to find our way to the next border to leave here." Stuaa said calmly as Chiome reluctantly crouched and allowed the young healer on her back since she'd be able to get out faster. "Could you at least direct us to the quickest way to leave at least?" She added, looking towards Chieko. "Give you a few days? Absolutely not!" She she said, forming some hands seals. "You will not leave here alive." She created a Shadow Clone and delivered a sweeping kick to Sutaa's feet. The Shadow Clone took the liberty of throwing a kunai above the dog and teleported to it, using Fire Release: Strike of the Sun and attempted to slam the attack into Chiome. Sutaa grunted as she was knocked off her feet, having had no balance when trying to climb onto her partner. And it seemed Chiome was having no better luck, her attention having gone to Sutaa until the sight of the kunai made the large female dog crouch and lung to the side, barely avoiding being struck by Chieko's attack but the smell of singed fur filled the air. "Chiome!" Sutaa called out as she quickly moved to her feet, using the Body Flicker Technique to move away from the real Kage and coming beside her partner, her hands becoming outlined in blue chakra as they faced Chieko. "Miss, I asked nicely if you would show us the way so we could leave faster even faster than a few days. We mean you and your land no harm! Now I will ask once more, show us the way to the border and we will leave in peace otherwise we will fight back." Sutaa said, her tone more serious and not as kind but she wasn't there to fight and she truly had meant to try and leave without someone being seriously harmed. Chieko couldn't be reasoned with at this point. She had always hated when any foreigner entered her lands. She was a bit overprotective and this was not something she had ignored. But in her own defense, she had always had a reasonable doubt in her mind about any and every foreigner. However, this was the first time someone of actual skill entered, and had made her this irritated. Seeing Sutaa dodge wasn't making her any less angry but the fact that she was still oblivious put her in a mental state of superiority to a degree.' She couldn't escape even if she tried ' Chieko told herself. Dispelling her clone, she looked up at her new target with a devious smile. Chieko took out her book once more and scanned it. "I have rescinded my offer for your departure. Now, you will be erased!" There never seemed a way to negotiate with Kage, least most of them. It was one reason Sutaa often tried to avoid such encounters and had so far been lucky until now and there likely was no getting away from Chieko easily. Next to the kunoichi Chiome's fur was bristling, her fangs bared towards the woman in anger and annoyance. There was a reason the ninken wasn't so trusting towards strangers and this was one of them, especially those of authority. Still, unlike her partner Sutaa wanted to get out of this fight at least in piece, she hadn't come this far with Chiome just to die even at the hands of a village leader. Stepping back slightly the female ninja managed to catch her partner's eye, a silent agreement going between them from the contact. "We'll find our own way." Sutaa said dismissively, deciding to not further waste her time with Chieko and seemed to vanish using the Body Flicker Technique once again. Chiome too seemed to disappear, following after her partner with both in hopes of doing what they could to evade the female Kage long enough to find their way to the border.